A number of sequence-or-size-altered operator fragments will be constructed and cloned in polyoperator plasmids and used to produce multi-milligram amounts of these sequence-defined DNA fragments for characterization of the DNA helical structure by Circular Dichroic and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectral methods. Changes in the DNA structure caused by repressor binding will also be determined.